Saving Caitlin
by lizzie.clark.79
Summary: Peter goes back in time to save Caitlin.
1. Chapter 1

**Saving Caitlin.**

Peter was still upset and feeling down about how he had lost Caitlin, when they had both gone to the future when the virus was released. All he could think about is that he wanted her back and to see her again.

On the brighter side Peter was glad that he got his brother Nathan back. And Nathan was happy and very grateful that Peter brought him back to life. And Nathan knew Peter had the power inside him all along and that their dad Arthur couldn't never take Peter's ability away, he thought he had done but Peter had managed to get his ability back by unlocking it because he loved unconditionally.

Peter woke up and went by his day like it was any other day. After he got dressed he went downstairs and decided to go out so he grabbed his keys, phone and his coat, and left the house.

He was walking along minding his own business, then from the corner of his eye he saw a woman and thought it was Caitlin, he looked over to see if it was but it was just someone that looked her.

This got Peter thinking about Caitlin and how much he missed her, so he had an idea. He was going to back in time to when Caitlin and himself was when he had left her and bring her back with him.

Before he was going to do this he went to go see Nathan and to see what he how his brother thought about his idea. He got to Nathan's and knocked on the door.

Nathan heard the door and got up to answer it. He opened the door and saw it was Peter and he could tell that he had got a broken heart, because Peter had that look that he had when he had a heart break from when he left Meredith and his baby.

"Pete. Come in"

Peter came in. "thanks Nathan" he walked through to the living room and sat down on the couch. Nathan shut the door and went through to the living room and had sat down next to him.

"what's wrong Pete?"

Peter sighed. "I miss Caitlin so much"

"I know you do Pete, but you can't do anything." he looked at his brother. "I'll be lying to you if I said over time it gets easier, so I'm not going to say it, but time helps numb the pain"

Peter looked up at Nathan. "well... I came over to tell you that I'm going back in time to save her"

"Pete you can't do that. What if it changes things here?"

"I have to Nathan!"

"why do you?"

"because I love her" Peter said as he got up and got ready to teleport.

Nathan looked at Peter and he smiled and was happy that he found someone. "okay Pete you go and get her and you tell her that, but don't do anything that will change things here"

Peter went over to Nathan and hugged him. "thanks Nate. And I won't" he smiled and teleports back to where him and Caitlin were when they teleported into the future when the outbreak of the virus happened"

Nathan sat and waited for him to get back with Caitlin.

Peter looked round then saw Caitlin and ran over to her. "Caitlin" he said as he hugged her tight. Caitlin hugged him back even tighter and not letting go.

"I missed you so much" she said.

"I missed you too. And I've come to take you back with me"

Caitlin looked at Peter smiling. "Yes, please take me with you"

Peter held her in his arms and teleported her back with him.

Nathan saw they got back and got up off the couch and hugged Peter. And went to Caitlin. "hi, you must be Caitlin. I'm Nathan. Peter's brother"

"hello Nathan. Yes I'm Caitlin. I see Peter told you about me." she smiled a little.

"oh yes he told me, all about you" he replied back with a smile.

Caitlin turned to Peter and kissed him tenderly on the lips. And Peter kissed her back the same way with his hands on her hips. "I love you so much Caitlin. And I don't won't to ever loose you again"

Caitlin smiled. "I love you too Peter" she leaped into his arms and hugged him.

Peter held her in his arms and hugged back giving her a romantic kiss.

Nathan was smiling and happy that his brother was happy. And he walked out the room to give him tim with Caitlin on his own with her, so they could catch up.


	2. The engagment

**The Engagement.**

A couple of years had went by since Peter went back in time to save Caitlin so that they could be together and their relationship and love for each other grew stronger every day.

Caitlin was asleep in bed dreaming about Peter and the future she wanted with him. Meanwhile Peter had woken up and go into the kitchen to make breakfast for Caitlin, for her to have in bed. He was making pancakes and then put them on to a plate when they were done, then he did a few strips of bacon and put them on another plate. He had also put them on a tray with a cup of coffee.

And he went back into the bedroom with the tray and walked over to the side of the bed that Caitlin was on, and set the tray down just next to her and he also sat down on the bed and smiled at her.

Caitlin opened her eyes and woke up looking up at Peter smiling and she could smell the food that he had brought up for her.

"I made you some breakfast" he said as he put some of hair behind her ear.

She sat up and moved closer to Peter leaning towards him and kissed him. "I did ever I tell you that your so amazing" Peter kissed back "yes all the time" he smiled with a little chuckle "well you are and I love you" Peter put his hand on her cheek and his forehead on hers "I love you too"

Caitlin smiled and gazed into his adorable brown eyes lovingly "so is that breakfast still warm?" Peter smiled and picked up the tray and put in between them and he then cut the pancakes up and he fed them to Caitlin.

Caitlin ate the food that Peter gave to her and she leaned over to him and whispered in his ear.

Peter raised his eyebrow in a seductive way and moved the tray onto the bedside table, and he then climbed on top of Caitlin moving up to her and started to kiss her and she was kissing him back with her arms around him.

He got under the covers and they started to make-out which led them to taking each others clothes off and they had sex under the covers, after a while Caitlin cuddled up to Peter and he put his arms around her.

"that was amazing" she said catching her breath.

Peter kissed her on the forehead and he then got up and went to the bathroom and took a shower.

Caitlin laid in the covers for a while then she sat up and wrapped the covers around herself and walked over to get her nightgown and put it on.

Peter came out the bathroom and got dressed as Caitlin went to go take a shower.

Peter went into the next room and made a call to make sure what he had planed for Caitlin was ready and perfect, and it was.

Later on that day Peter and Caitlin took a walk and gone to the park he held her hand and went into some trees making sure no one could see them"hold on to me" he said to her, and she put her arms around his neck and held onto him.

Peter put his arms around her waist holding her tight.

And he flew up holding her, and she held onto him tight. "where are we going?" she asked. "you'll see in time" he smiled to her.

He flew down with Caitlin in his arms and he quickly put a blindfold over her eyes. "Peter what are you doing?" "you'll find out soon enough" he took held of her hand and led her to the place he had set up for her.

He took her blindfold off and she looked around amazed seeing a waterfall and a table for two under a blossom tree with a stunning view. "oh Peter it's so beautiful" she hugged and kissed him. "where are we?" she asked him.

Peter kissed back and put his arms around her. "it's not as beautiful as you, and we're in Rome" she smiled and began to tear up a little. He took her hand and went over to the blossom tree and seated her, then he sat opposite her.

After they finished their meal Peter got up and went over to Caitlin and he got down on one knee.

Caitlin turned and at him smiling and putting her hand on her head, not believing what he was about to do.

Peter took Caitlin's other hand and looked into her eyes. "Caitlin, I can't believe how much I love you, but I do." she started to tear up again.

"so many nights, I'd sit by window, waiting for someone. So many dreams, I kept inside me, alone in the dark, but now you've come along." she got even more tearful "and you light up my life, you give me hope to carry on. You light up my day. You make me feel, you make me real, for the rest of my days in so many ways, you make me feel"

her tears started to roll down her cheeks feeling so happy and he reached his hand into his pocket and pulled out a little light blue box "Caitlin will you marry me?"

Caitlin gasped in surprise putting her hands over her mouth and nodded and then put her hands on her chest "yes. Yes I will" she cried happy and Peter got her hand and put the ring on her engagement finger "put your lips on mine and forever will start and I will love you forever"

She put her hands on his face and kissed him passionately and Peter kissed back the same way lifting her up. And fireworks went off in around them.

When they got back later on that evening they went round to Angela's house after Peter had phoned Claire, Nathan, and Heidi to meet him there because he said he had big news.

Peter and Caitlin knocked on the door and Angela went and opened the door letting them both in and then she shut the door behind them. "everyone's in the living room" Peter and Caitlin walked into the living room and stood in front of the fireplace. And Angela came back into the room and stood next to Heidi.

"I wanted you all together because we have some amazing news to tell you" he turned and looked at Caitlin smiling then looked back at everyone. "me and Caitlin are getting married" he said with excitement in his voice.

Claire ran over to them and hugged Peter then Caitlin "I'm so happy for you both" she smiled Nathan went over to them also and hugged is brother and Caitlin "congratulations I'm happy that found each other"

Heidi went over and congratulated them also.

Angela congratulated them then left the room. Peter went and followed her "mom are you okay? I thought you'd be happy for me"

Angela turned around and looked at Peter "I am sweetheart but I just wish your father was here, to see you get married that's all"

Peter went and hugged his mom "it's okay mom. And are you sure you're okay?"

She hugged back "Yes Peter I'm fine" she smiled

"okay they both hugged again and then Peter went back to Caitlin and everyone.


	3. The wedding

The Wedding.

It was the day just before the wedding and Peter was with Caitlin before he went to Nathan's who had planned his stag do.

Peter kissed Caitlin and then smiled at her. "After this day, you'll be Mrs Petrelli." Caitlin giggled and looked into Peter's eyes for a second, then she looked away and thought about Ricky and got uset.

Peter looked at Caitlin, and put his finger under her chin and lifted her head up. "Hey, what's wrong? It's not that bad to be a Petrelli. Just ask Hiedi."

Caitlin had her eyes closed for a moment. "No it's not that. I was just thinking about Ricky."

Peter: "What about him?"

Caitlin: "I wish he was here to give me away and to see me get married to a wonderful guy."

Peter put his arms around her to comfort her. "Iknow you miss him and he would be really happy for you. Us."

Caitlin smiled a little feeling a little better. She sniffled and stayed in Peter's arms feeling safe with.

Peter was holding Caitlin in his and kissed her just above her forehead .

Caitlin looked up at Peter coming out of the hug. Peter looked into her eyes. "Are you okay?" he asked.

Caitlin: "I'll be okay, but..."

Peter: "But what?"

Caitlin: "Can you take me back in time so I can see Ricky?"

Peter: "Yeah of course I can. Ricky's your brother and I know how much he cared about you, and how he protected you" he smiled at her.

Caitlin hugged Peter tight smiling feeling happy that she was going to see her brother again.

Peter hugged back. "I won't be able to bring him back though."

Caitlin looked at Peter coming out of the hug. "What do you mean you can't?"

Peter: "I mean we can go back to see Ricky but that's all." He didn't say it in a mean way or to hurt her.

Caitlin got a little upset by what Peter said and turned away to the side looking down.

Peter put his hands on Caitlin's shoulders not saying anything. Then Caitlin turned facing Peter. "I want him at the wedding. Can we bring him back, then take him back after the wedding?" She looked at Peter with a lovingly look that he couldn't resist.

Peter tried to resist it but couldn't. "Okay. He can come to the wedding." he smiled. "Then we'll take him back."

Caitlin nodded and wrapped her arms around Peter and kissed him. "Thank you sweetie."

Peter kissed back. "I would do anything for you!"

Caitlin: "I know you would." She said smiling at him.

Peter closed his eyes holding Caitlin in his arms and teleported back in time to Ricky just before he was killed.

Ricky was changing a barrel then he came out from the back and saw Caitlin with Peter. "I told you to stay at Caitlin's in-til I called you." Caitlin let go of Peter and ran over to Ricky and hugged him tight crying.

Ricky had a confused look on his face, hugging Caitlin back. "What's wrong?"

Caitlin: "I just missed you that's all."

Ricky: "Um...ok? But I haven't gone anywhere and you was only gone a little while."

Peter walked over to Ricky and Caitlin and put his hand on Caitlin's back. "You can tell him" Peter said in a low voice. Caitlin smiled a little looking at Peter.

Ricky overheard Peter, and looked over at him still confused. "Tell me what?"

Caitlin turned to Ricky. "Me and Peter came from the future to see you."

Ricky: "Ok...why?" Ricky was surprised but not much because he had seen what Peter could do.

Caitlin looked down holding her hand then slowly looked up at her brother. "We came because we have good and bad news.." Ricky immedently looked at Peter glaring at him.

Caitlin put her hand on Ricky. Peter hasn't done anything." She looked at Peterthen back at Ricky. "We came because" Tears started to fill her eyes. "because your going to die tonight!" Tears rolled down her cheeks and she started to cry. Peter put his arms around her comforting her.

Rickywas stunned about this. "What! I'm going to die tonight, how can this be?" he asked as he he put his hands on the bar leaning on to it.

Peter was still holding Caitlin in his arms. "It's someone you said was looking for me."

Ricky turned and saw how much Caitlin was upset and went over to her putting his hand on her back.

Caitlin then turned and hugged Ricky tightly wiping her tears away.

Ricky hugged back. "So what's the good news?" Ricky accepted that he was going to die tonight.

Peter looked at Caitlin and smiled a little. "I'll let you tell him."

Caitlin came out from the hug and looked at Ricky holding his hand. "Me and Peter are getting married" She said feling about it.

Ricky smiled and hugged his sisterlefting her up a little. "I'm so happy for you." he looked to Peter. "For both of you." he then put Caitlin down and congratulated them.

Peter smiled more and thanked Ricky. "There's more." he added. Caitlin smiled. "Yes we're bringing you back for the wedding." Ricky looked at Caitlin. "I can't not if i'm going to die tonight."

Caitlin: "Peter's going to freeze time here then take us home. Then after the wedding bring you back and unfreeze time," Caitlin explained to Ricky.

Ricky looked at Peter. "Is that going to work?" he asked him. Peter motioned his head. "Yes. It'll work and you will both get a proper goodbye."

Ricky: "Okay. So lets go."

Peter and Caitlin held on to each other and Caitlin held Ricky's hand. Peter closed his eyes freezing time then and teleported to the present day.

Peter, Caitlin and Ricky opened their eyes. Ricky let go off Caitlin's hand and walked round the room. Peter looked at his watch and saw it was time to go to his stag do and for the girls to come round for Caitlin's hen night. "I'm going to get off meet Nathan." Peter was about to teleport but Caitlin stopped him. "Wait. Let Ricky go with you."

Peter: "Okay I will do." he kissed Caitlin then wen over to Ricky putting his hand on his shoulder and teleported to Nathan's.

**At Nathan's**

Nathan was making a few calls about the stag night. When he was finished he saw Peter and saw Ricky with him. "Hey, Pete. Who's this?"

Peter: "Hey Nate. This is Ricky. Caitlin's brother." Ricky smiled and put his hand out to Nathan. "Hello"

Nathan: "Hello." Nathan shook Ricky's his hand.

Peter: "So Nate, what you got you planned for tonight."

Nathan looked at Peter not saying anything. He just grinned at him, then picked up his keys and jacket.

Peter: "Come on Nate tell me" He looked at Nathan tilting his head a littlelooking up at him with a puppy dog look on his face.

Ricky laughed at Peter because he looked funny. Nathan smitked. "Nope not telling you. And that face isn't going to work, Besides I started that face."

Peter put his head down then walked with Ricky behind him.

Nathan opened the door walking ou. Peter and Ricky also walked outand waited. Nathan locked the door, then they all left.

**At Peter's and Caitlin's.**

Caitlin was with Claire, Tracy, Emma, Elle and Monic.

They were all having cocktails and shots and Caitlin had made a punch. They all sat drinking and played drinking games.

**Back with Peter, Ricky and Nathan. **

They all got to a pitball place and met up with Matt, Hiro, Ando, Mohinder, and West.

They all had a few beers apart from Nathan. Then they put the paintball gear on and went to go shot each other.

**The next day.**

Peter woke up and got out of bed and went to use the bathroom. While Nathan was already up and dressed he was in the kitchen making coffee.

Ricky woke up and sat up on the couch. He streched his arms then Nathan came in with two cups of coffee and handed one to Ricky. "Here I made you a cup of coffee, I wasn't sure if you had milk or sugar."

Ricky took the coffee and took a sip. "Ahh. That's great thank you."

Nathan: "Your welcome" he took a sip from his coffee.

Peter came out the bathroom dressed and ready for his and Caitlin's big day.

"Is there any coffee left?"

Nathan nodded. "Yeah I made a pot."

Peter went into the kitchen and made himself a cup of coffee.

Ricky stood up and drunk some more of his coffee then went into the bathroom.

Meanwhile Caitlin was up and getting ready for her wedding. The hairstylest was ther doing her hair and the make-up artise was doing her make-up. The hairstylest and make-up artise also did the bridesmaids hair and make-up.

**At the Church.**

The guests had all arrived and taken their seats. Pete, Nathan and Ricky was also at the church. They were inside waiting for Caitlin and the bridesmaids to turn up.

Caitlin arrived at the church with Claire and Tracy.

Tracy and Claire entered the church and walked down the aisle as the music started to play. Caitlin eneter and Ricky took her arm and walked her down the aisle.

They got to the end of aisle and Ricky went and stood next to Nathan.

Priest: "Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company to join together this man and woman in holy Matrimony. Into this holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If anyone can just show cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together let them now speak, or else here after forever hold their peace."

The priest waited for a minute then continued.

"Peter and Caitlin make a commotment together to embrace their dreams and accept each other. Peter and Caitlin will you promise one another to aspire to these ideals throughout your lives together, through openness ans=d sensitivity to each other."

Peter and Caitlin smiled and nodded. "Yes"

Priest: "Who gives this woman in marriage to this man?"

Ricky: "I do."

Priest: "Peter and Caitlin, turn and face each other and exchange your vows."

Peter and Caitlin turned facing each othe. Peter held Caitlin's hands.

"Caitlin, when I first met you I knew we were meant to be together.

I would die for you, lay down my life for you. The only thing that means everything to me. Cause when your in my arms, you make me prouder than anything I ever could achieve. And you make everything that used to seem so big seem to be so small sine you arrived."

Caitlin smiled and tears filled her eyes.

"Peter, since my brother found you and brought you back to our pub and I saw what you could do. I fell in love.

Everytime you're around, my heart won't it can't slow down. It beats so hard it makes it hard to breath. I don't regret the guys I never knew, everyday's another first, another chance for me, to fal in love with you and I do." Caitlin had a tear roll down her cheek. "I'm crazy for you, temprature raising, and 'm loosing my cool. Your my perfect ten. Ever since day one it's you on my mind."

Priest: "Do you Peter take Caitlin to be your wife. Will you lover her, comfort her, honor her and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?"

Peter: "I do."

Priest: "Do you Caitlin take Peter to be your husband. Will you love him, in comfort him, honor him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for for poorer, for beter, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?"

Caitlin: "I do."

Priest: "Now we've come to the exchange of the rings. Would you place the rings un my hand."

Nathan places the rings in the Priest's hands.

Priest: "May these rings be blessed as the symbol of this affetionate unity. These two lives are now joined in one unbroken circle. Wherever they go, may they always return to one another. May they grow in understanding and in compassion. May the home which they establish together be such a place that many will find."

Peter took the ring from the Priest and placed it on Caitlin's finger, and Caitlin also took the ring and placed it on Peter's finger.

Priest: "I know pronounse you Man and Wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Peter moved closer to Caitlinputting his hands on her arms moving them round on to her back and leans forward and kisses her passionently.

Caitlin put her arms around Peter's neck and kissed him passionently also.

Everyone stood up and cheered in happyness. Peter and Caitlin started to walk down the aisle and went outside. They got some photos of them with Claire, Tracy, Ricky, Nathan and Angela. Then got some with Matt, Mohinder, Molly, Micah, Niki, Monica, Elle, Emma, Hiro, Ando and Gabriel. Then they got some photos with just them on their own.

**At The Weddinng Party.**

Peter and Caitlin were sat at their table a long with Ricky, Nathan, Claire and Tracy. All their friends and family were sat at their tables which was around the bride's and groom's table.

Peter stood up with his glass. "I would just like to say a few words to my wife Caitlin." He turned looking at Caitlin. "There has been times to laugh, and times I really want to cry, cause I'd die a little if you lied, and when in doubt we'll work it out together. And when the night comes I dream of you."

Peter kissed Caitlin on the cheek then raised his glas. "To Caitlin, the most amazing thing that has ever happened to me." He smiled and took a sip from his glass then sat back down.

Everyone else raised their glasses to Caitlin aswell and took a sip too.

Caitlin then stood up. "I would also like to say something to my husband, Peter." She put her hand on his shoulder and smiled. "What good's a memory without you there with me. The morning sun ain't the same without you here. You are the summer breeze, the wind blowing through the trees, you make the loneliness all just disappear, nothing replaces your touch. You're the only one that makes it feel like home and I need you in my life. When you're not around I'm feeling like a piece of me is missing. I'll always be there by your side and will always be thinking of you." Caitlin kissed Peter on his cheek then raised her glass. "To Peter, the man I will always love and will always be in me heart."

She took a sip of her drink and Everyone else raised their glasses and took a sip from them too.

After a while when everyone had something to eat. Everyon started to chant the wine glasses for Peter and Caitlin to kiss. Peter and Caitlin smiled and leaned forward into each other and kissed. Then everyone clapped. Peter got up and requested a song to the D.J. He then picked up the micorphone. "Would Caitlin my beatiful wife join me on the dance floor." Peter smiled and gave the micorphone back to the D.J.

Caitlin got up and walked onto the dance floor over to Peter. Peter put his hand round Caitlin's waist and held Caitlin's han with the other, and they started to dance.

The D.J. Then asked other coupls to join the bride and groom on the dance floor.

Later into the night Caitlin picked up her bokay and gathered all the women to the middle of the dance floor. She then turned round facing the other way from them and threw her bokay behind her.

All the women went to try and catch it, Caitlin turned round to see who coaught the bokay. She loked and saw Claire was the one that caught the bokay.

After the wedding party Peter and Caitlin went off on to their honeymon. And everyone else went home.

Ricky was with Caitlin and Peter so that Peter could teleport him back.

Peter put his hand on Ricky's shoulder while holding Caitlin's hand with his other hand and he teleported back to the night Ricky was killed.

Caitlin and Ricky said goodbye and hugged one another, then Peter said goodbye to Ricky and then unfrooze time after him and Caitlin hid.

Which in a few seconds Elle showed up and after asking Ricky about where Peter is, she locked the door with her eletricty power, and then turned to Ricky and killed him with her ability.

Peter teleported him and Caitlin to their honeymoon and agreed not to do anything til they got back from their honeymoon.


End file.
